Be Afraid of the Dark
by pclark
Summary: Halloween, forbidden places, sexy costumes, dares, and Jakotsu with a leash and collars? What is going on with Kagome and her friends? Sess/Kag Mir/San Nar/Kik Inu/Shi Koga/Ayame. This is dedicated to brandypandyxxx.
1. Chapter 1 Day Before Halloween

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this fic. none of the characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own any big corporate name or products that are named within this fic.**

**Authors Note: Besides life interrupting and my muse deciding to desert me on Father Knows Best, I have made a treat for Halloween. I would like to dedicate this story to brandypandyxxx for all the wonderful stories she has written, Thank you.**

**BTW: The way I have Jakotsu portrayed is after a character called Hollywood from the 80's movie Mannequin.**

* * *

**(Beginning with one set of guys) (Day before Halloween)**

"I know the perfect dare to pull this year and on who." Akitoki announced to his friends.

"What and who this year?" asked Nobunaga.

"We are going to play our dare this year on our girls." he said.

"Brilliant. So what is it?" Hiten said.

"Tomarrow night, in their costumes, they are to spend the entire night in the Mt. Fuji National Park." Akitoki said.

"But that is Halloween. They can't." said Hojo.

"Don't worry they couldn't last anymore than half an hour before they come running out." he said.

Hiten and Bankotsu were liking the dare very much. They were demon and half-demon and Halloween was demon's day. They were allowed to let their beast have control, not transform, just have control that day and night. It was also the time of year that demons look for a mate and they were now old enough to find one.

They had beautiful girlfriends and if they caught them in the woods they would be mated to them in a heartbeat. They didn't care if they were mortals; just to have a mate made it all good.

"This dare has merit. I vote yes." Hiten said.

"Yes." Bankotsu agreed.

"So do I." said Nobunaga.

"Me, too." Akitoki said.

They all looked to Hojo. He really didn't want something to happen but he gave in to the peer pressure.

"Yeah, sure, alright." he said.

"Now lets start on the details." Akitoki said.

**(Now to the girls)**

All the girls sat and watched their friend, Shiori, in a trance. Shiroi was a seer and could sense upcoming life changes, no matter how minor or major.

"Our lives are going to change tomarrow night, Halloween night." she announced.

"Great! Change in life on Demons' Night." Ayame said.

"That really can't be good." Kikyo muttered.

"Actually it is going to be for the better." Shiori said.

"Oh good." Sango said, sarcastically.

"I hate life altering changes. Many aren't great." Kagome sighed.

They all sighed. For them change was usually for them painful. Very occassionally did it ever end okay. Kagome and Kikyo are twins and mikos. Late one night; it had been a very calm night but the weather had called for some snow. Their parents had went out to get some supplies when an ice storm hit and they were killed.

They had been seven years old and had to live with their great-aunt Kaede. Sango also lived with Kaede, her parents had been with Kagome and Kikyos' during the ice storm and had been killed, too. She was eight years old and their cousin.

Shiori was a different story. She had gotten herself emancipated from her parents. They were abusive and did drugs. When she was fifteen she had went to the courts and did the deed. She had been friends with them and Kaede moved her in.

Kaede didn't mind, she had a large shrine with many bedrooms. Moving in Shiori hadn't posed any sort of a problem for any of them.

Ayame on the other hand was a runaway. She hated her home life. Her mother was basically a prostitute and it disgusted her. So she left at sixteen and brought a train ticket from Osaka to Tokyo. Her mother really didn't care that she had left; it just meant that she didn't have to fight with her teenage daughter anymore about her lifestyle.

Ayame had taken enough money with her to get a couple of meals and a room for a couple of nights. She enrolled in the highschool, determined to finish and not have her mothers' life. One her first day she met the girls and told them what had happened and how she was going to be homeless.  
They had become instant friends so they took her home like a stray puppy. They had assured her that Kaede would welcome her and she did.

"Well atleast it will be a good change." Sango said.

"Yeah maybe." Kagome shrugged.

"I wonder what is going to change?" mused Ayame.

"Maybe will be getting better boyfriends." Kikyo joked.

They all laughed. Their guys were great; they just didn't feel the same way as their guys did. Their relationship may have been a boyfriend/girlfriend but when they kissed it was like kissing a relative. Nothing special. They wanted to date other people but they didn't want to hurt them.

"What do our ladies find funny?" a voice asked.

"Hello boys." Kikyo said.

They saw that it was their guys and they greeted them. They talked about their day as they ordered and waited for their lunch.

"So how was your day?" Sango asked Bankotsu.

"Same as always. Nothing really happens at the firm." he said.

"Nothing." said Nobunaga, he worked with Bankotsu.

"Boring, huh." Sango said.

"We are sorry we are late. It is our fault." Hojo said.

He and Akiktoki worked at the hospital as a MA and a Lab Tech. It was their lunch break.

"We know." said Kikyo.

Kikyo and Kagome worked at the hospital with them. They were Pediatric Nurses and having their miko powers helped alot. It was also their lunch break. They continued talk about their day when Akitoki brought up the dare.

"Hey you know how every Halloween, you girls dress up in your costumes and go see a scary movie then go home and eat candy and pizza until you are sick?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sango answered.

"You also know how we do a dare?" he asked.

"Yeah so." Ayame said.

"This year is my turn and I want to shake things up this year." he said.

"How so?" Kikyo asked.

"I want to dare you all. Then we do a dare that you present." he said.

"So you dare us and we dare you?" Kagome asked.

"Is there a rating on the dare?" Sango asked.

"Yes and no." he answered both of their questions.

"What do you think girls?" Ayame asked.

Before coming to an agreement the girls discussed the dare and then finally agreed.

"Ok we'll do it." Sango said.

"Excellent. Now you cannot back out. No matter what. That goes for both of our parts." Akitoki said.

"Alright, now what is your dare?" Shiori asked.

"All of you have to go to the Mt. Fuji National Park and stay all night, tomarrow, in your costumes." he said.

"No way! We could get killed!" Kagome said.

"Are you crazy?" Ayame asked.

"What are you thinking?" Kikyo yelled.

"DEAL!" Shiori said, loudly.

All shouting stopped and her friends stared at her like she lost her marbles.

"Have you lost your ever loving mind?" Sango yelled.

"Calm down. We will be fine. Trust me." Shiori said.

"Alright we'll do it." Ayame said.

"Now for your dare." Sango said and smiled.

"I have it! It is so good." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked.

"You guys have to go to Gintas' Halloween party dressed as Play Boy Bunnies." she said.

They grimaced.

"We can do it." Hojo said.

"I am not done." she said calmly.

Kagome then smiled very wickedly for what she was to add.

"Not only do you have to do that you also have to be collared and leashed. Jakotsu gets to be the handler." she said laughing.

Kagome paused there for effect.

"No!"

"Why?"

"You are evil!"

"I am so not finished." she said.

"You are so evil." Akitoki said.

"On top of that you have to call him, in our presence to tell him. He gets to pick out the playboy costumes and take pictures." she said.

They blanched, but Hiten and Bankotsu.

"Sorry guys but we can't participate. We won't be here tomarrow not even at work." Hiten said.

"Mmhmm. Sorry." Bankotsu said.

"That is not fair." Hojo said.

"Why won't you be here?" Nobunaga asked.

"That is for us to know and you to find out." Hiten said.

While they talked Kagome had scrolled through her phone and found Jakotsus' number. She pressed call and called him. She knew they would never call him and do whatever to keep from calling him.

_"Hello." a femininely male voice answered._

"Hey Jak." she said.

Everyone became quiet.

_"Kagome? I know that voice anywhere. How are you darling?" he said._

"I am great Jak. How are you and the gals?" she asked.

_"We are fabulous my girl. Now what do you need, honey? I can hear the favor in your voice." he said._

"Jak I called for a couple of reasons. I am in need of your assistance for I have no clue what to wear tomarrow night." she said.

_"You come over to my shop after work. I will fix you up." he said._

"Jak you are a blessing." she said.

_"Don't I know it honey." he said._

"I'll bring the girls." said Kagome.

_"Fine with me. Now what else?" he asked._

"I am going to put my phone on speaker. There are a few people that need to speak to you." she said.

_"Go ahead sugar." he said._

She put her phone on speaker and sat it on the table.

"Hey Jak!" the girls squealed.

_"Are those my girls?" he asked._

"Yeah every one of us." Shiori said.

_"My honies how have you been?" he asked._

"Great and thanks for the help." Ayame said.

_"No thanks needed my girl. It is not everyday I get to drape clothes over your fantabulous bodies." he said._

The girls blushed and the guys glared at the phone. Even they hadn't seen their girlfriends naked. For that they blamed Kaede and her old fashioned ways.

"Stop Jak you're making us blush. Hey you remembe Akitoki, Hojo, and Nobunaga, right?" Kikyo asked.

_"I sure do sweetie." he said._

"Well they are sitting here with us and have something to ask you." she said.

_"Fire away pretty boys." he said._

They shuddered, he always flirted with them. Nobunaga found his voice first and launched onto what they needed.

_"Of course Nobu-baby I will do it. This is a dream come true . I will keep the pictures to remember it all. I am so very happy." he squealed._

"Thanks Jak." Shiori said, smiling brightly

_"No thanks needed. Listen I have to go and I will see you all later. Good-by my girls and good-bye my boys." he said and hung up._

"Bye Jak, kisses." was choursed from the girls.

He hung up and Kagome turned of her phone.

"What?" she asked innocently while lookung at the disgruntled boys.

"Don't play innocent." Hojo said.

She smiled sweetly at Hojo.

**"Beep, Beep, Beep."**

Kagomes' pager went off.

"Come on Kikyo. It's I.C.U." Kagome stated.

"Let's go, bye guys." Kikyo said on her way out the door.

It was around 6:00 p.m. when their shifts ended and they went straight to "Hollywood" Jak's store. Kikyo and Kagome got out of the car and strode over to their friends that were already there waiting for them with dinner.

"Thank God, you brought dinner. What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Triple cheeseburgers from Dairy Queen."smiled Shiori.

"Extra large curly fries and cherry turnovers from Arby's" said Sango.

"Extra large 's." said Ayame.

"We're in heaven."said Kikyo and Kagome at the same time, most twins do this. "Let's go see Jak."

They went in and called Jak. He was in the back of the store and when he came out they could distinctly tell that he had been crying.

"What happened Jak?" Kikyo asked.

"Hakkaku broke up with me." He sniffled.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"He said I had fat thighs. He said he couldn't be in a relationship with someone that is like me." he wailed.

"He did not!" Kikyo gasped.

"That bastard." Shiori said.

"So who did he leave you for?" Ayame asked.

"Ginta." he said sadly.

They blinked in shock and Sango was the first to find her voice.

"Ginta is gay? Who'd have thought? Cool." she said aloud.

"It's all of those oreos. They just call to me, Jak, Jak. Come eat us Jak!" he imitated.

They laughed at his impression of the oreos.

"We didn't bring oreos but we brought dinner." Shiori said.

"You girls are my best friends. You know me so well." he said.

"You are one of us." Kagome said.

"That I am." he said.

They sat down at his counter and ate and discussed what costumes they wanted for tomarrow night.

"Now what are we looking for exactly? Cute, goth, what?" he asked.

"Umm..." Sango began.

"Sexy." Shiori interrupted.

"What?" Ayame said.

"I had another feeling and that was associated with it." she said, matter-of-factly.

Jak eye them suspiciously. They were up to something.

"You girls are up to something. I won't ask what, I want details when it is over." he said.

"Sure Jak, we'll do that." Shiori said.

When they had finished dinner he went in search of costumes. The first he brought back was a Sexy Bo Peep outfit. It was a super short, poofy, blue, and white lace up corset dress with flat knee high boots.

"Ayame my girl this is yours." he announced.

Ayame stared at the tiny outfit and hesitantly took it into a changing stall. Then he found a Dirty Santa Baby costume for Shiori.

"Shiori, you are a librarian so here is a little naughtiness." he said.

Her eyes bugged out at the little outfit that was more like lingerie than a Halloween costume. She went to the other stall.

He then went to find the right outfit for Sango. It took him awhile to find the perfect outfit to be the opposite of her personality.

"Sango you are a fiery woman, but sometimes you need to chill. May I present a new peice, The Ice Mistress." he said.

Sango was speechless. The outfit was arctic blue leather. It was a skintight, one peice, short shorts, with a dangerously plunging neckline. Sango shook her head.

"Absolutely not." she said.

"Oh yes. You are wearing it or nothing at all." Kikyo threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Sango glared.

"Yes we would. We will tie you up and put you in the trunk." Kagome said.

"Ok, ok. I will wear it." Sango said and took the outfit to the third stall.

"Now my twins these are for you." he said.

They were matching designs. One was white and the other was red. It was the Naughty Angel and the Sinful Devil costumes. He handed the angel to Kikyo and the devil to Kagome. Then they went and tried them on.

When they reluctantly emerged Jak had some last minute customers. It was just their luck they were guys. The moment they were seen, the male customers cat called. Jak hurriedly rang up their order and shooed them away.

Before the girls left they helped Jak pick out the guys costumes and his for Gintas' Halloween party. They told Jak to take as many pictures as he could of their faces when he showed them the outfits. He of course agreed and then remembered that he had a bunch of accessories to givs them and matching masks.

He grabbed them and brought the bag to them but one of Ayames' he couldn't put in the bag. It was a shepherdess staff so she had to carry hers'. They thanked him and kissed him on the cheek and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2 Halloween Day

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this fic. none of the characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Santa Baby- Eartha Kitt, or Hunter and Prey- Rage, Wizard of Oz, and possibly other things I will forget to mention. I don't own any of them just the plot of this fic. **

**Authors Note: Besides life interrupting and my muse deciding to desert me on Father Knows Best, I have made a treat for Halloween. I would like to dedicate this story to brandypandyxxx for all the wonderful stories she has written, Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**(Halloween Day)**

Halloween day went by rather quickly for the girls. When lunch rolled around they couldn't help but blink. They hadn't even realized how fast time seemed to be flying. Then before they knew it, it was 6:00 and they were clocking off or closing up.

Kikyo and Kagome left together and were on their way to pick up Sango and Ayame. Minutes later they were pulling up in front of Sango and Ayames' studio, The Hiraikotsu. They were outside and ushering out the last of their students and locking up.

"Good-bye Sango-sama."

"Good-bye Ayame-sama."

"Good-bye Nobunaga-sama." the children said.

"Beep, Beep" Kikyo honked the horn.

"Come on, hurry up." Kagome called out the window.

"Get to Jakotsus'." Ayame said to Nobunaga.

Ayame and Sango ran to the waiting car and hopped in the back seat.

"I am so nervous." Sango said.

"Mmhmm me too." Kikyo said.

"Me three." Kagome said.

"Me four." Ayame said.

They laughed a little at their childish antics.

"Of all the dares it had to be that one." Kagome said.

"I know but your dare made it all the worth while just keeping our end." Kikyo said.

"Even if we die?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah even that. Our last moments can be spent fantasizing on what they looked like in the playboy bunny costumes." Kagome said.

The rest of the ride was spent discussing the events of what was to come that night. When they arrived home Shiori was already there and Aunt Kaede was making tea.

"Aunt Kaede we're home." Sango called.

"Come to the kitchen. Tea is ready." Kaede called back.

"We'll be there. Let us put our things away." Sango said.

They picked up their shoes and bags and took them upstairs. On the way Ayame knocked on Shioris' door and told her that tea was ready. When they returned downstairs and to the kitchen, Kaede was waiting for them with hot cups of green tea.

"Thank you Aunt Kaede." they all said as the sat down at the table.

"What are you going to do tonight? The usual or other things?" Kaede asked.

"Other things." Ayame answered.

"What kinds of things?" she asked.

"We are keeping up our end of a deal." Kikyo responded.

"That is very honorable." she said.

They sighed a small sigh of relief, hoping that she would not ask anymore.

"What kind of deal?" she asked, crushing the small hope they held.

They took a few seconds before they began to explain all that had happened. Kaede sat there and listened quietly as they explained. When they had finished Kaede sat her cup down with a clink and stared at the young women that she had raised.

"A foolish dare to accept. I hope that you gave them a great one in return. For you may not come back alive or unmated." Kaede said.

They froze. They had completely forgotten about that last part. Halloween was a day that the demons and half-demons could look for a mate but they couldn't leave the park. Even with that information the girls couldn't and wouldn't back down. There was too much fun riding on it. Besides if they did get mates they wouldn't have to break the guys they had hearts alone.

"Be careful, alright." Kaede advised.

"Yes, ma'm" they said together.

After tea they went upstairs to get ready. It was 7:15 when they had finished dressing. They used simple hair styles and make-up, nothing to elaborate.

"Come on we have to go." Ayame said.

"We know." Sango huffed.

Shiori quickly grabbed the accessory bag and handed out the materials inside. She began with Ayame and pulled the only accessories in the bag out for her. An Iris hair pin and a matching mask. Ayame put them on and grabbed her Shepherdess staff.

Next she handed Sango her mask and a cat'o'nine tails, without the spikes on the end, and a chain belt. Then Kikyo and Kagome were handed their masks and matching fuzzy handcuffs. Then they were handed the only accessory that didn't match each other. Kikyo got a halo and white fluffy wings while Kagome got devil horns and fluffy black wings. But last and not least Shiori, being Dirty Santa Baby, she got a small santa sack, a santa hat, and a mask.

Not a one of the girls spoke a word on the ride over to the park but when they got there, Sango spoke first.

"You know if we survive this night and are not mated, I don't know about you but I will be dumping Bankotsu. We could die or be raped and stuck with a demon the rest of our lives. Since they know this and this was their dare, I can't be with him anymore." Sango said.

"I know but who knows maybe the demons we meet, if any, will be our ideal guy." Ayame said.

"Maybe." Kikyo shrugged.

"So what would youe ideal guy be like, Ayame?" Shiori asked.

"Sweet, persistent, loyal, to him I am the only woman for him. I want him tall, handsome, strong, and to have a sense of pride." she answered.

"Don't we all. Now what about you, Sango?" Shiori asked.

"Umm, I want someone tall, dark, handsome, a little pervy. I want someone who has a sense of humor. Some wisdom, but most of all I want someone who can withstand my abuse. Someone who isn't afraid to let me be in charge." Sango explained.

"We have a dominatrix." Ayame said.

"Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Someone who is strong, sinfully handsome, but has a good personality. Also has a dark side to him. I want him to love me and do anything for me, I know I would for him." she said.

"And she is dressed as an angel." Kagome joked.

"The angel wants darkness and sin. What does the devil want?" Shiori asked.

"I want tall, light, and unearthly gorgeous. Kik, wants the devil but I want an angel. Someone like that, umm, but with just a little bit of dark to even it out. I want someone who will not let me for anything." she said.

"Ok. That is interesting. I want someone who is a little quirky, someone who will romance me. He isn't afraid to be himself and doesn't care what others think of him. I also want him to have cute ears, I have an ear fetish." Shiori said.

"Aww cute ears? Really?" Sango asked.

"Yep." Shiori answered.

**"Ring, Ring." went Kikyos' phone.**

"Hello, Akitoki." she said.

_"Hey listen, I just want to say if you haven't went in yet, I put some lanterns and rope in your trunk. Also and a matchbook in your glove compartment. Even though it is a full moon tonight. I thought you could use some extra light." he said._

"Alright thanks." she said.

_"Be careful, I'll see you in the morning." he said._

"I'll try. Bye." she said.

_"Bye." he responded and hung up._

Kikyo hung up her phone and reached for the glove box. She opened it and pulled out the matchbook, then she popped the trunk.

"Come on we have supplies in the trunk." she said.

The girls got out of the car and unpacked the supplies and followed Kikyos' lead. She tied them together and lit the lanterns. Then they approached the gates and stared. Then a howl was heard close to the gates.

"I'm going home." Kikyo said and began to walk away.

They grabbed her by the wings and pulled her back with them.

"Oh no Miss Wings, you agreed and you are staying." Sango said.

"Lets get this over with." Ayame said.

"Yes lets hurry towards the thing that howled. We are so ending up on the menu." Kagome said.

They began walking into the park. They were uneasy, for they felt as if they were being watched. In truth they were. If they had better night vision they would have seen the five pairs of eyes that were watching them.

**(Owners of the eyes. Earlier that day.)**

"Another year is going to be wasted." Koga Sato commented.

"More than likely. How many centuries have we been looking?" Miroku Mytsu asked.

"Too many but I believe four centuries." Inuyasha Takeda said.

"So why are we here?" Naraku Onigumo asked.

"Because it is law that demons have to come here. It is the day that our beasts are in control and they don't want us to be around the human populace." Inuyasha answered.

"I know that. I mean why can't we leave. We haven't found our mates in all the centuries that we have been alive. It is like they want us to suffer." Naraku said.

"Yeah only the too young or the mated can leave on this day." Inuyasha said.

"Is that what your father has done? Left?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru Takeda answered.

"Yeah, he left. Telling us that we had better bring home mates or he'll disown us." Inuyasha said.

"Harsh." Koga said.

"Mmhmm. Yeah. I guess he will get to disown us. I as well as you all are staying here on the edge of the park. I will scent my mate from here, which there probably won't be a mate for me, but I am not going to the center of this place." Inuyasha said.

"We agree. I may be a pervert but I am not going on a suicide mission. We will surely get mauled if we go to the center." Miroku stated.

"Just thinking about all of those crazed bitches makes my skin crawl." Koga shuddered.

"Yeah." Sesshomaur said.

They fell silent and began to meditate to pass the time. It was night fall when they heard a car stop and doors slam; they then turned to investigate but stayed hidden.

Sweet scents were carried to them as they watched five human girls coming to the park. And from the looks of the rope and lanterns they were staying the night, in halloween costumes. Sexy costumes.

They each caught a scent that made them excited and it enticed their beasts. It tugged the rug of what little control out from under them. When the girls approached the gate it was for certain they were theirs', but which one. t was time to divide and conquer.

Koga let out a howl of anticipation. They shushed him but had to control themselves from laughing at the antics of the one dressed as an angel. The others had grabbed her wings and pulled her back with them. They watched as the girls entered, their eyes followed every step until they were out of sight.

They didn't speak their plan aloud but knew to divide them the rope had to go and the fastest of them had to cut it without any notice.

"Sesshomaru, your up." Miroku said.

A barely registered blur and he was gone. Then he was back.

"They didn't even realize the rope was cut. Soon they will drift apart from one another." Sesshomaru said.

"Perfect we will follow and catch individual scents. Then meet together on how to capture." Naraku said.

They were off. Each one followed a girla as they spread away from one another until they found the one for them. Then they came together, told what they were going to do and split. Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku were going straight to theirs' but Naraku and Sesshomaru were staying together. Their girls had stayed together and from what they had scented they were twins, so it was perfectly understandable. Soon panic laced the air and they began their hunt. Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku were off.

"Naraku I believe we are going to need a web." Sesshomaru said.

Naraku smiled, he was a spider demon after all.

"I know just the place. The Tree of Ages." he said.

"I'm off." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru was going to play a little game of cat and mouse whilst herding them right where they wanted them to be.

**(Shiori)**

They had walked awhile when a sudden breeze swept over them. They didn't even feel the rope give way. They never noticed they had been drifting away from each other until they had decided to speak.

"So how far should we go?" Shiori asked.

No answer. Just the feeling of being watched. She twisted and turned about looking for her lost friends. But her skin was crawling.

"Who.. who's there?" she called.

There was no answer just a light rustling sound in the trees.

"What is that?" she said, nervously.

The rustling sound was coming from all sides and she began swinging the lantern around to catch sight of whatever was following her. Then it stopped in front of her. She swung the lantern up to see what it was and saw bright, glowing, scarlet eyes staring at her.

**"Aaaahh!" she screamed.**

She turned on her heel and took off in the opposite direction. Shiori didn't hear anything behind her and there wasn't anything in front of her, but she knew she had to do something to get away. So she went up a tree hoping that she could buy herself some time or atleast see one of her friends.

"Whew." she panted when she settled on a high branch.

She sat there for several seconds, hoping that the branch would hold her for as long as she needed it to. She turned slightly to see if anything was coming towards the tree and saw nothing so she tried to relax.

**"Clap, Clap, Clap"**

Shiori heard some clapping and saw a figure dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans with white hair coming to the base of the tree.

"I think you should come down Santa Baby." he called up to her.

His voice was rough and made her shiver.

"Nu-uh." she said shaking her head.

He chuckled at her and started to sing a revised version of Santa Baby.

_**"Santa Baby, Just slip down the tree For me.**_  
_**Been an awful good boy Santa Baby, so hurry down the tree tonight." he stopped.**_

Shiori blinked a couple of times before she found her voice.

"I'd rather not." she squeaked.

_**"Santa Baby..." he started then paused.**_

The half-demon below her paused for the branch she sat on creaked.

"Oh no. Please!" she whispered.

_**"Santa Baby, strong arms to catch For you.**_  
_**I'll be waiting down below you dear Santa Baby, so hurry down the tree tonight." he started up again.**_

**"SNAP" the branch broke.**

**"Aaaahh!"**

She thought that she was going to die but landed in a set of arms.

"That is what I call in a hurry." he joked with a big smile on his face.

Shiori was relieved she wasn't dead and scared for she had no idea who was holding her. She slowly lifted her eyes to his face and then caught sight onto something on top of his head.

"Ears!" she exclaimed.

Before she even thought about what she was doing she reached up and began rubbing his ears between her fingers. He gave an amused chuckle.

"They're so fuzzy and soft. I love them." she said.

Then she froze, finally realizing what she was doing to a complete stranger. She sunk down into his arms to make herself smaller. She then glanced up and blushed because he was smiling at her.

**(Sango)**

Realizing that she had been seperated from her friends Sango began running around, trying to find any clue as to where they may be. She was getting panicky as the minutes grew and as such she began to see things. She saw a dark figure in front of her and began to back away.

She backed quickly up into a tree; a living, muscular, breathing tree. Sango spun on her heel to face whatever was behind her and sighed a sigh of relief. It was a man in monks robes.

"Oh your a monk!" she breathed.

"Actually I am a Shadow Inu demon, but I will be a monk for you." he stated.

The demon grabbed her hands and she whimpered.

"Confess your dirty sins to me and I'll..." he paused.

He pulled her to him and rubbed her ass. Sango stiffened at the intimate contact and began to profusely blush.

"Help you reinact them." he continued.

Sango shoved him away from her and slapped him with her cat'o'nine tails. She didn't get the normal reaction. He put his hand on the small red welts and smiled.

"Mmmm, I like them icy." he said, huskily.

Sango plotzed and took off running in the opposite direction away from him.

"Come back my Ice Queen!" he yelled after her.

He wasn't far behind, so she took off her chain belt and swung it around and hit her mark.

"I love that icy kiss." he purred in her ear.

"Leave me alone!" Sango whined.

She pulled her weapons close to her body and pushed herself to run faster. She was determined not to give him anymore of what he liked.

**(Ayame)**

Ayame was trying to keep her calm but it was difficult for her. Ever so often she would hear a hungry far off howl of a wolf. It really unnerved her. Then she completely lost her calm when the same hungry howl sounded only feet from her.

She turned towards the direction the howl had sounded and expected to see a wolf but instead she saw a very handsome man standing on a rock formation. Then she saw something flicker behind him, so she raised her lantern to get a better look. To her surprise it was a tail, a wolfs tail. She then realized that he was a wolf demon.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked her suddenly.

"Sexy Bo Peep." she answered quietly.

"Hmph." he said giving her a look that said, "you sexy, puh-lease." It made her a bit angry.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I lost my sheep." she snapped sarcastically.

He jumped off the rocks and came towards her. Any anger or courage that she had right then dissipated into cold fear. He began to circle her.

_**"Sexy Bo Peep was lost by her sheep.**_  
_**They didn't know where to find her.**_  
_**They left her alone, but when she came home;**_  
_**The big bad wolf was following behind her." he said.**_

Ayame didn't know whether to be flattered or confused or concerned. She was flattered a handsome demon such as him thought that she, a human, was sexy. She was a little confused at how she even got into the situation in the first place and she was concerned with what he wanted with her. By the last stanza it sounded as if he was going to stick around after the night was over. So yeah, what was he after?

Ayame didn't have long to contemplate for he threw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" she demanded.

"No. You're coming with me." he said calmly.

"I am not! I have to find my friends. You can't keep me here." she shrieked.

"You are and I can. You came here on the forbidden night. I caught you and I want you forever." he said.

"Wh.. wh.. what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"I am the beast inside of Koga. I choose you and you can not escape me for I will not have any other as my mate." he explained.

"But what does Koga want? That is your name right? Koga?" she asked.

"Yes. Koga wants what I want. We saw you and your friends arrive and liked what we saw. I knew you were mine by your scent. You smell really nice." he said.

"What about my friends?" she asked.

"Don't worry about them. They are in the same position as you and you'll be seeing them very soon." he said.

Ayame gasped. Her friends were being hunted like animals but by animals.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Koga shifted her so she could see his face and gave her a very feral grin.

**(Kikyo and Kagome)**

"Where do you think they are?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know." Kagome answered.

Kikyo and Kagome were alone together in the dark. They were the only ones without lanterns; all they had for light was the light of the full moon. Which wasn't that great with all the trees that still had many leaves.

But it wasn't the lack of light that bothered them. It was the lack of sound, well it bothered Kikyo. Kagome on the other hand was relieved there was no sound. No sound meant there was nothing out there, or so she thought.

**"Snap" a twig went.**

"What was that?" Kagome whispered nevously.

"Are you still afraid of the dark?" Kikyo asked.

It was obvious to Kagome that Kikyo hadn't heard anything.

"It is not the dark that scares me. It's what is in the dark that does." she stated.

"Hmm, whatever. Come on." Kikyo said.

They kept walking and didn't see the silver haired inu demon staring at them through crimson eyes from the tree tops.

_"Very intuitive little miko. But in this case it's the dark you need to worry about not what is in it." he whispered._

He dropped from the trees and followed them. Completely determined to seperate the two and now he knew exactly how to do it.

**"Snap, snap, snap."**

Kagome whined as she listened to the twigs snap behind her. She was 100% sure that someone or something was following them closely.

**"Snap, snap, snap, snap."**

"Kikyo do you hear that?" she asked.

"Yes I do." Kikyo said.

They continued to walk and continued to hear the snapping. Kagome was getting very agitated and would whirl around to see who was following when she heard a sound. Of course she didn't see anything but darkness. She would ask Kikyo if she heard or saw anything.

**"Snap, snap."**

"Did you hear it?" she asked again.

"I did." Kikyo growled, throughly annoyed.

**"Snap, snap."**

Kagome had had enough. She stopped walking and whirled about to the sound and called out.

"Who's there?" she called.

No answer. Kikyo huffed and kept walking at a faster pace, completely leaving Kagome behind.

"I know that someone is there, now answer!" Kagome shouted.

Only silence answered her back. She knew that someone was there, watching, she could feel it. She shrugged lightly and turned back to her sister only to find her gone and herself alone.

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" she called, desperately.

Kagome didn't see or hear her anywhere.

**"Snap."**

Being alone the snap sounded like a gunshot and her fear was multiplied.

"K.. Ki..Kikyo?" she asked the darkness.

Goosebumps spread across her skin and her miko kei danced lightly across her fingertips. She could feel eyes on her, burning right through her. She was being watched, stalked, hunted.

**(Kikyo)**

Kikyo didn't know how far she had gone from Kagome. She honestly didn't mean to leave her behind; she was annoyed with her paranoia. She had really thought that Kagome would have noticed her leaving and would have followed.

Now she was alone. She was seperated from her friends and her twin. Kikyo did the only thing she could do. Look and shout.

"Sango! Shiori!" she called out.

She heard what sounded to be a far off version of her name being called. She wasn't sure as to which direction that she heard it but she took a guess and ran.

"Sango!"

"Shiori!"

"Ayame!"

"Kagomeeeee!"

"Owww!"

Kikyo fell down an unseen embankment. Head over heels she tumbled and landed on her back on something that wasn't the ground. It felt stringy and super sticky. From what she could see it was white and no matter how hard she pulled she couldn't get loose.

"I'm going to die." she whimpered.

**"Thud!"**

**"Ahh!" she gasped.**

Kikyo looked over to where the noise sounded and screamed. There was glowing red eyes looking at her. With renewed vigor she began thrashing about, she still couldn't get loose.

When she called forth her kei it sparked against the sticky threads, illuminating them blue. It pulled a red substance to the surface and mingled with it, not helping her at all.

She didn't understand why they mingled together. She was sure that the red was youkai. But why did her kei mingled with the youkai? She didn't know and it pissed her off. Her own kei had turned on her, lending her no assistance against the youkai.

"Well it looks as if I put my web in the right place after all." the demon spoke.

Kikyo saw that the red eyes now had a body and a voice. A very handsome body and a rich voice.

"Please." she whispered to herself.

Kikyo summoned every ounce of courage to question him about his comment.

"What do you mean the right place?" she asked.

"I put it in the right place to catch a fallen angel." he said.

"I.. uh.. I.. umm." she stuttered.

"What did you do to the Kami for them to toss such a beautiful angel from the heavens?" he asked.

Kikyo blushed slightly at his remark.

"Let me go." she pleaded.

"No I can't do that. I caught you and I want to keep you." he said.

"What?" she gasped.

"Your all mine little angel." he said.

"Oh Kami. What have I gotten myself into?" she thought.

"Kagome! Akitoki!" she yelled.

The demon before her chuckled at her feeble attempts for someone to hear her.

"She'll be here soon. A friend of mine wants her and is hunting her." he said.

Kikyos' eyes got as big as saucers. Her twin was being hunted like she was a prize gazelle.

"As for this Akitoki, if it is a male, he can't have you. By the end of this night you'll scream Naraku." he said.

**(Kagome)**

She was sure that she had heard her name being screamed. She was also sure that it was Kikyo that had been screaming it and she ran towards the screams. Kikyo was in trouble, she was positive. But she, herself was also in trouble. She could feel it, there was something following her and she wanted to get away from it.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would go. She was running blindly towards her sisters' yells and then she crashed and hit the ground.

"Why is there a wall in the forest?" she asked aloud.

A chuckle sounded and Kagome went as stiff as a board. Then began to tremble as she looked up at what she had thought was a wall. A scream lodged in her throat. She couldn't see who it was. All she could make out was an outline of a person and red eyes staring at her. Then the figure moved a hand towards her in a gesture of helping her to her feet.

Kagome didn't know or trust this demon and tried to skitter away. The demon sighed then pulled her up. Where upon she freaked and began squirming to get him to let go.

"You will desist moving. I am not going to kill you." he said.

"Then what are you trying to do?" she hissed.

"Hold you." he said plain and simple.

"Oh no your not." she yelled.

Kagome didn't know if he told her the truth or not but she didn't want to take any chances. She fought and struggled. Kicking and punching only served to hurt herself and pushing got her nowhere. Clawing only served to have his shirt ripped open and the buttons to hit her.

"Let me go!" she shouted and burned him with her kei.

She burned his wrist and he let her go. Kagome turned tail and ran, trying to find a place to hide. She could feel him still out there, waiting.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide." she whispered.

Kagome soon found a creek and didn't think twice before she crossed it. Straight into the thick bushes on the otehr side. She hid there and tried to get her breathing to regulate. Her breathing hitched when she heard approaching footsteps.

She cautiously peeked out and saw what appeared to be the same demon from earlier and then her confirmed her suspicions.

"Little devil you may as well come out." he said.

When she didn't reply, as if she was going to, he continued.

"Running wasn't a good move. I am Inu. You should never run from a dog. It makes us... excited." he said, huskily.

The way he had said excited sent shivers shooting down her spine. She knew what he ws after then.

"As I said you should come out. I am a very patient hunter and I never lose my prey, miko. Never." he said.

Kagome trembled slightly then was startled. She managed topick a hiding spot that had cell service and she was recieving a text, setting off her alert song she had set. The song fit her situation to a **"T", **it was scary. It was Hunter and Prey by Rage.

**_"Hunt you down, hunt you down_**

**_ooh I am justified by higher laws_**

**_My society gives me right to force _**

**_If you put shame on a family for the honour _**

**_Your blood sets me free, set me free _**

**_Try to hide, make my day,_**

**_I'm your hunter and you are my prey." it sang shrillfully._**

The demon chuckled at the ironic song. It was so fitting. He stalked towards her hiding spot and watched her take off right where he wanted her to go. Right to the web.

**(Kikyo)**

She fidgeted under the intense gaze of her sexy captor. She admitted it to herself that this Naraku, even though he was a spider, was really sexy. But the way he was looking at her like a ravenous lion made her uneasy,

"I think he is going to eat me." she thought.

Which was untrue. Naraku was stripping her with his eyes; imagining what her body looked like beneath her costume. His musings were cut short by a pleading female.

**"Leave me alone you hentai." she yelled.**

Kikyo knew that voice. It was Sango, she was saved.

"Sango, over here. Help me!" she yelled.

**"I'm coming." she yelled back.**

A few seconds later Sango appeared running right for her.

"Sango look out for the..." Kikyo tried to warn.

Sango had been running so fast to get to her that she didn't register the embankment. Well not until she was on the edge. She didn't fall, she had felt the edge and had pushed off of it. Resulting with her being face down beside Kikyo on the web.

"We're both stuck now." Kikyo said.

"What are we on?" Sango asked as she pulled.

"Narakus' web." she said.

"Who's Naraku?" she asked.

"Him." Kikyo said, gesturing to Naraku.

Sango turned her head to see the dark haired, red eyed, spider demon looking at them.

"Naraku, Sango. Sango, Naraku." Kikyo introduced them.

Naraku nodded at Sango and before she could nod back the one who had been following her came in the clearing.

"Well look at this. You seem to have caught my female in your web, Naraku." he said.

"Sorry Miroku." Naraku said.

A lecherous grin spread across the Shadow Inus' face as he took in her prone form. He came closer to her. Sango could barely see him but had a feeling that he was going to take advantage of her helplessness.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed.

He did anyways and she jumped at the contact. Sango pushed and pulled at the web, trying to get away.

"You are mine. I can touch you." he said.

Miroku stopped touching her and moved off to the side. They were going to have some company. So he stared hungrily at her.

"What is he doing?" Sango asked Kikyo.

"Nothing. Just staring at you like you are a bone." she said.

Sango grimaced. The gasped for she saw the running figure of Kagome coming at them.

"Kagome, over here." she cried.

Kikyo turned to see if she was right and not hallucinating and saw her too.

"Kagome help us!" she yelled.

They stopped calling her when they saw the fear on her face.

"No! Help me!" Kagome said running to them.

"Kagome stop! Your going to hit the..." Sango said.

Too late. She also hit the embankment and flipped head over heels and landed on her back upside down on the web on the other side of Kikyo.

"Oww. Hey I can't get loose." she cried.

"Of course you can't. We're on a spiders' web." Kikyo said.

"Did you just say spider?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah she did." Sango answered.

"Me and my big mouth." Kikyo muttered.

"I hate spiders." Kagome whined.

Kikyo glanced over at Naraku. He rolled his eyes at her statement. Kikyo grinned.

"Well besides being stuck on this web, the spider isn't bad." Kikyo said, trying to lighten the situation.

"All spiders are bad." Kagome countered.

"Not this one. He is tall, dark, handsome, with a smile that makes you weak, and uh huh hehehe." she stopped with a nervous laugh.

Sango and Kagome were looking at her as if she had lost her ever loving mind. Naraku was grinning at her while being patted on the back by Miroku.

"Oh excuse me, if you and our captor have gotten close but I have an Inu after me. I have to get away from here." Kagome said.

"Too late. You can't escape me, miko." her pursuer said.

Kagome froze and whimpered. She had been close to getting her friends back but then the web happened.

"About time you joined us, Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

Miroku and Naraku took in his appearance. His white shirt was ripped open, dirt was smudged on his white jeans, and there were small red welts on his chest from Kagomes' clawing.

"What happened to you?" Naraku asked.

"A little hellcat." he answered as he approached the web.

The guys laughed. Sesshomaru stopped in front of the upside down Kagome. Kagome stared st his knees and slowly raised her eyes.

She took in the dirt she had gotten on his jeans, his narrow hips, then she got to his abs. Then up to his sculpted chest, and to the biceps that could be seen clearly through his sleeves.

"Abs, pecs, and biceps, oh my!" she said.

Then her eyes traveled over the fur on his shoulder and then finally to his face. Kagome though she had died and he was her guiding angel.

But all too soon she remembered he was a demon and that his main objective was her, his prey. Now she was glaring at him.

Sesshomaru had heard her take on the Wizard of Oz mantra while assessing him. he had seen the look on her face when she had met his. Then all to suddenly she was glaring at him but he understood why. He certainly didn't want to ever be in her place.

"Now why the glare miko?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know, let's see, hmmm. I wonder, oh yeah. It's dark, I am upside downin a web, my sister is in love with the spider, my cousin is being felt up by a stranger, my friends are being hunted down, and I have spent most of the night running from a dog! Does that help?" she snapped.

"You know miko you shouldn't be angry." he said.

The two were so busy conversing that they didn't notice they had company arriving.

"Angry! I'm not angry! You just wait until I get off this web." she hissed.

"You are angry. If you ask nicely I'll pull you off." he said.

"Would you? I've so much to do. Like kicking all your asses, rescuing my friends..." she stopped.

Kagome stopped she had noticed the arrivals. It was Shiori and Ayame being carried by a couple of demons.

"Oh never mind my friends are here." she said.

"Shiori, Ayame, are you alright?" Sango asked.

They nodded at their captive friends.

"Oh good. One less thing for me to do. So now all I have to do is kick their asses and murder my boyfriend." she fumed.

"Umm, Kagome. I think he will beat you to it." Ayame said timidly.

Ayame was looking at a now very feral Sesshomaru.

"Miko you belong to me! This boyfriend will die if he challenges me. You are mine!" he bit out.

"I don't belong to anyone!" she yelled.

"I beg to differ. You are mine! I know you are mine by scent. I will not let you go without a fight." he said.

Kagome didn't say a word. She was seething and barely had the reins on her kei. She was afraid if she spoke she would lose control. After a few deep breaths she finally spoke.

"Don't I get a say?" she asked harshly.

"No." he said.

She exploded. Her kei went wild, disintegrating the web and forcing the demons to retreat a few yards. She sent her kei out several feet and placed a barrier around them, all the girls.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ayame said.

"What! I shouldn't have saved you?" Kagome screeched.

"You didn't save me. You just forced my mate to leave me." Ayame said.

"Your mate?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, Koga explained why he was after me. Why that all went after you. The beast inside knows who they are to spend their life with. Us. We are the ones. They wouldn't bother unless that was the case." she said.

"Inuyasha told me the same thing on our way here. Besides since you are his, he will be able to get through your barrier. Watch." Shiori chimed in.

They saw where Shiori was looking and saw Sesshomaru. He had his hand on her barrier and it wasn't purifying him. He then slashed at her barrier and it shattered.

"H.. he broke my barrier." she whispered.

"See your his and he is yours. Same with us all." Shiori said.

"That's why I couldn't get rid of the web." Kikyo said.

"Exactly. It wasn't seperating us, I was playing with you." Naraku said taking her hand.

Kagome watched as the girls but Sango willingly disappeared with their male. Sango stood there eyeing Miroku, then motioned him over. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and gave an order.

"I'm on top." she said, briskly, and took Kagomes' handcuffs.

"Yes ma'm." he said, saluting.

"Good. Come on." she ordered and the disappeared.

That left Kagome and her new mate alone together. As she watched them go she knew they were right. He was her mate and there was nothing she could do about it but submit.

"Look I am sorry for snapping at you but what did you expect. I don't know demon ways then you tell me I don't have a say. It's like you are trying to take my free will." she stated.

"Miko I am..." he started.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." she said.

"Kagome I am not taking your free will. This is one thing you don't get to have a say in." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"If you had a say and you rejected me, you would go through a lot of pain. You met me, know that we are to be together, and as such you will feel everything I feel. If you reject me you will feel all the pain we feel." he explained.

"Oh." she said, understanding was clear on her face.

Sesshomaru came closer to her and puller her into his arms and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"We mate for life. There will be no other female but you, ever." he said and kissed.

Any doubt she held dissolved in an instant. She felt everything, every emotion stirring in him and let herself succumb to the torrential storm of bliss he brought to her body.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is the end of chapter 2. I will have more soon. Also as for my other fics they will be updated soon. This is my first Halloween fic and I am trying to rest because I have bronchitis and I want to get this one up before Halloween gets here. My other fics will be done but not for a little while.**


	3. Chapter 3 Day After Halloween

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this fic. none of the characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Authors Note: I have made a treat for Halloween. I would like to dedicate this story to brandypandyxxx for all the wonderful stories she has written, Thank you. Also this fic is one that I will finish and then it will be awhile before I post again. Reason: I have bronchitis but I will not forget to finish my other fics. I will be writing on them but not posting them until I am better. I make my apologies now.**

**BTW: Marine Day is a Japanese holiday. It is celebrated July the fifth. It is also called Sea Day.**

**

* * *

**

**(Day After Halloween)**

When dawn came Kagomes' sleep was interrupted by her phone alarm. She began searching around on the ground aimlessly, half asleep trying to find it.

"Where is my dresser?" she asked aloud, sleepily.

It took a few minutes to register that what she she was gliding her hand over was the ground and not her dresser. All the memories of the night flooded back and she sat straight up, exposing herself to the chilly morning air. She immediately noticed her clothes were gone.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked aloud.

"Right here." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome jumped suddenly at his voice and turned to where he was. He was currently redressing in the clothes she dirtied up during the night. Her clothes were folded neatly in a stack by his feet. She carefull made herself stand and hissed when she took a step.

"Ow." she said.

"Sore." he asked, teasingly.

She didn't answer him and made her way to her clothes and rifled through them. She moved them around looking for specific items. Her underwear and her bra.

"Where is my bra and panties?" she asked.

"Gone permamently." he said.

"What did you do to them?" she asked.

"Ripped them to shreds." he said, smugly.

Kagome made to glare at him and saw a sight that wasn't there the night before. His eyes were different. They were a beautiful gold. They were entrancing

"Wow." she breathed.

Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look and she only shook her head at him and finished dressing. When she had finished he grabbed her hand and started walking.

"We are to wait for our friends by the gates." he told her.

"Ok, sure." she said.

Their trek to the gates didn't take long. When they arrived at the gates Sango and Miroku were waiting. Except Miroku was still handcuffed and Sango had her chain belt tied to the handcuffs middle.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said.

"Good Morning, Kagome, Sesshomaru." Sango and Miroku greeted.

"Why are you on a leash?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku.

"He won't stop grabbing my butt. It is his punishment." Sango answered for him.

"What she said." Miroku said.

Kagome snickered at them and leaned up against Sesshomaru. The rest of their friends arrived not long after they had. After conversing for a few minutes they began their brief journey to the shrine.

**(Aunt Kaede)**

"I wonder when they will return home?" she thought as she sipped her morning tea.

Kaede was worried but she had this intense feeling that her girls were in good hands. Now the question was whos' hands were they in? Some demon? The Kami? Who?

She sighed as she looked at the clock by the kitchen, it was 7:22 and they weren't home yet. Not knowing what was happening or what had possibly happened made her a bit anxious. Also it helped set her resolve about speaking to them about their choices in men.

"When they get home we are going to have a long talk about their boyfriends." she thought.

**"Ding Dong Ding." the doorbell sounded.**

Kaede slowly rose to her feet and made her way to the front door. She really hoped that it was not the police wanting her to identify one of her girls.

**"Ding Dong Ding." it sounded again.**

She opened the door to find, not the police but the very men she was thinking of talking to her girls about. Only they had a couple of demonesses with them and the girls' friend, Jakotsu.

"Aunt Kaede are Kagome and the others home yet?" Jakotsu asked her.

"No they are not. You may come in and wait for them." she said.

"Thank You." Jak said happily.

"There is tea prepared and waiting in the kitchen. You may wait in there." she instructed.

"Yes ma'm." they said together.

Several minutes later they were seated at the table enjoying tea and speaking low when they heard the front door open. Then of which was accompanied by a yell.

"Aunt Kaede we made it home alive." Sango called.

Kaede stood up and began making her way to the front of her home. The others began to follow and she motioned for them to stay where they were. She soon was in the hall and watched as her girls began coming through the front door.

Sango entered first and behind her, hancuffed and being led on a chain was a very handsome blackhaired Inu Demon.

"Well it seems they have returned but now they have men with them, hmm." she thought.

Shiori entered with a very cute Inu half-demon following behind her. Then came Ayame with a wolf demon. Soon afterwards Kikyo entered with a spider demon in tow. When several seconds passed and no Kagome she asked for her whereabouts.

"Where is Kagome?" she asked.

"She is outside the door trying to reassure her new mate that whoever the other males are in the house will not take her away." Ayame said.

Kaede nodded and wondered about this mate of Kagomes'. She was sure at what Ayame had said that he must be of the canine species for they were terribly protective and jealous creatures. She nodded her head and began assessing the young men that had followed her girls home.

They were all very handsome. It also seemed to her that as they came in the more handsome they became. So that left her to wonder how handsome was the one Kagome brought home. Kaede got her answer for Kagome came through the door with what Kaede would call an earth bound angel behind her.

"Girls?" Kaede said.

"Yes Aunt Kaede?" they asked.

"Are you going to introduce me or do I have to ask them for their names. Did I not raise you with manners?" she asked.

They laughed and began to make introductions. When they were finished Kaede asked if any of them had any single grandfathers. Of course they laughed and it turned out that Miroku had a very single grandfather and he promised to introduce them.

"Girls you some company in the kitchen." Kaede said remembering suddenly.

"Oh who is it?" Shiori asked.

"Your ex's, Jakotsu, and a couple of sweet young ladies that I have never met before." she said.

They nodded and proceeded to the kitchen. Once in they saw that it was as Kaede said. Jak, some girls they didn't know, as well as their now ex's.

"Kikyo are you alright? I was worried." Akitoki said jumping up and going towards her.

"Akitoki you may want to stay there. I have a mate now." Kikyo said.

"Wha..." he started.

"Kagura?" Naraku stated, interrupting Akitoki.

"Nii-sama." the one called Kagura said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I found my mate last night. Hiten this is my brother." she said.

Naraku eyed Hiten. He studied him for a few seconds then spoke.

"Be good to my little sister or I will hurt you." he threatened.

"Nii-sama be nice." Kagura scolded.

"That is okay Kagura. I would say the same if it was my little sister. I can't imagine anyone good enough for Souten. I will take care of her." Hiten said.

Naraku nodded but continued to watch him like a hawk.

"Why are you here nii-sama?" Kagura asked.

"Like you, I too, found my mate." he said, gesturing to Kikyo.

"Oh yay. I have another sister." Kagura said and hugged Kikyo.

"He is your mate?" Akitoki asked.

"Yes. You see when you made the dare I am guessing that you didn't remember the part about mates. Well I went and came home with someone else. Sorry." she said.

"I guess it is the same with the rest of you girls?" Nobunaga asked.

The girls nodded and apologized. The guys weren't upset with them. It was truly their fault for even considering the dare. Hiten and Bankotsu on the other hand were upset and happy that they had found someone else. They felt at first as if they were cheating on their girls but when the beast picks a certain girl she is theirs. Even if they were already with someone.

All the girls approached their ex with their new mate and proceeded to do introductions and apologies. Sango and Ayame met who had captured Hiten and Bankotsus' hearts. Bankotsu had mated a panther demoness who controled fire named, Karan. Hiten had mated Narakus' adopted sister Kagura.

Akitoki spoke very little to Naraku. He really cared and loved Kikyo, it was his fault for being the mastermind of the dare that he lost her. Nobunaga spoke to Inuyasha and Shiori. She could see the sadness in his eyes and immediately set about to remove that look.

She told him of a girl that works with her. She told him that her name was Sara and she really liked him. That cheered him up some. Hojo on the other hand was about to drop a bomb on Kagome that she hadn't seen coming.

"Kagome I have something to tell you." he said.

"Yes Hojo what is it?" she asked.

"I have met someone and we have hit it off really great." he said.

"Oh that's great Hojo." she said.

"Did you tell her yet?" Jakotsu asked coming up to them.

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked.

Jakotsu huffed and pulled from his pocket a bunch of pictures. Kagome saw them and took them from him and began to rifle through them.

"Hey girls here are the pictures from last night." she called.

The girls rushed over and looked at each picture. They saw Jakotsu leading Nobunaga, Hojo, and Akitoki around on a triple headed leash which was attached to hot pink collars on their necks. Sango noticed something off in the photos.

"Are they wearing make-up?" she asked.

"Yes they are." Jakotsu said.

"That's not fair. Hojo you look better in make-up than we do." Shiori said.

Hojo laughed nervously at her statement. No-one seemed to notice his strange behavior. The girls continuedto flip through the photos.

"You seemed to have had a great time last night." Kagome commented.

"We did." Jak said.

Then came the picture that had Kagomes' eyes popping out of her head. Her mouth fell open and she gasped loudly.

**"Oh! My! Goodness!" she said loudly and gripped the photo to her chest.**

"What is it mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hojo you mean all this time?" she asked.

Hojo nodded at her.

"What? Let us see." Kikyo urged.

Kagome then spontaneously began to laugh. They all exchanged looks of concern for her sanity. What was in the photo?

"Oh man! I can't believe it." she said.

**"WHAT!" they all asked.**

"Hojo why did you never tell me that you were gay?" she asked.

All the girls gasped at this newest revelation. Hojo was gay? Who knew?

"Wait. ***GASP*** Or did I turn you gay?" she asked.

"No I was gay from the beginning. I wasn't sure until last night." he said.

"Oh well. Congratulations are in order. You have yourself a good man Jak." she said.

"Thank You Kagome. I know I do." Jak said.

All the girls lept at her to get the picture and she willingly relinquished it. On the photo was all the evidence they needed to make sure they weren't hearing things. In the photo Jak was sitting on Hojos' lap, with his arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him silly.

"This Halloween has been very interesting." Kagome said.

"Yes mate it has. But Marine Day will be just as interesting." Sesshomaru said.

"Why? What will be so interesting about July?" she asked.

"Count the months. Start with November." he said and walked away.

Kagome began counting the months starting with November and ending with July.

"Nine. What about nine months?" she asked.

Then it struck her. Nine months.

"Ahh. You knocked me up." she shouted going after him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah this is the end. Fin, finite, the end. Hope you all have enjoyed.**


End file.
